


2:20 something

by hyoseumi



Category: H1GHR Music
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Make me feel things.Open to me.When we are together, the rest of the world disappears.





	2:20 something

They’ve been there many times. Sneakingly looking at each other, no one noticed ever. When it’s freezing in Soho, they would hold hands to warm each other. Intertwining fingers, no one could notice ever. Because it was only the two of them, because their friends were busy talking about girls and alcohol and drugs. And they used to be like that.

* * *

 

Something changed that day. The first day in London, going from the hotel to the club and from the club to the hotel. Everything seemed like it has always been; boringly normal, meaningless. But Woojae felt an urge in his chest every single time his eyes found Minsik’s. Hard to describe, fighting with emotions, opening to new things and discovering some others were goals he wanted to achieve during his whole life. But being ready or not was a never-ending story.

 

“I’m tired. Wanna go home,” that was the first time Minsik complained about the current tour situation and it was weird. “Sometimes it’s overwhelming.”

 

“Hey bro… what’s wrong? You can tell me,” how was he supposed to react right now? They never told each other about their feelings, no matter what the issue was.

In fact, Woojae used to think about his mother, who taught him boys could have feelings and project them, openly express themselves. Thing he never did because of the social stigma that when grown men cry, it’s because they are being feminine. And being feminine it’s a sign of weakness.

 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m about to faint. My arms and legs, I can’t even feel them. You know, Woodie… When you’re drinking and you feel dizzy, you go out for a smoke and feel your world spinning. It’s that sensation,” Minsik laughs, as if it’s pointless to even verbalize his own thoughts. “In that moment, I wish someone would be there hugging me. Like when mama used to sing lullabies to me, the peaceful and lovely feeling I had inside me… No matter the money I earned, that’s something I could never buy.”

Woodie felt like crying, turning his tears into saliva and swallowing them through his mouth. He wished he could protect Minsik, for everything that was bad and mean for him. He wished that the life they were living could be a fairy-tale in which he was the knight and Minsik was the captive prince; strong and pretty, yet so broken and needy of love.

 

He held his hand. He didn’t do it like he was his lover, neither his friend. It was a timid touch, the ethereal contact between his fingertips and Minsik’s knuckles made him shiver. The latter looked at him, tiny red locks resting over one of his shaved eyebrows. His carbonized eyes seemed enlightened up with that simple gesture. And the fear that had overtaken him was suddenly disappearing.

 

“Thanks… for telling me,” his brackets were visible when he smiled, face filled with pain somehow. “I’m here, whenever you need me.”

* * *

 

The heat, the loud music, people going crazy at every word they said. The stage was a different thing, when they were in it, things changed too fast and too slow at the same time. Minsik was there, being Sik-K. Showing them how talented and how passionate he was about his work. Fans were screaming, crying, bumping at the rhythm of the music. Everything seemed perfect, magnificent.  

And he was there, following his steps, under his shadow. But it was okay, because he was a knight, a prince, a king, and everything in between. Woojae felt full just with the thought of his most beloved friend enjoying the very best thing he had in his life: the lyrics and the music that were self-made.

He was everything he wanted to be, everything he wanted to achieve.

 

“You were amazing today, despite everything,” Woodie smiled, weeping the sweat off his forehead. “Don’t you think we need a couple of drinks, bro?”

The backstage smelled like a laundry room, as messy as it could be. Clothes were over the floor, empty bottles filling the trashcans and the staff talking about how good the night was so far.

 

“Yeah, let’s have some fun. I know a place; from the last time I did a concert in London. Need to show it to you.”

* * *

 

Both took an Uber to Dalston, one of the coolest neighbourhoods in the country. The rest of their team stayed at Candem, eating dinner and probably buying that many unnecessary things that you can buy at night.

When Woodie got out of the car, he could see a sign over the colourful place. The name was SuperStore, something really informal for a night club. Minsik thanked the Uber driver and took him to the place, neon lights temporarily blinded him. The place was crowded though, many different people dancing along the same pop music.

 

“I didn’t know you fancied these kind of places,” he had to elevate the voice, the music was pretty loud.

 

“Don’t you like it? It’s interesting,” Minsik asked the waiter for two drinks and two shots of tequila. “And I don’t think people would recognize us here.”

 

They danced, they drank and got high with the smell of cigarettes. No need to worry about silly stuff, no need to worry about bad glances or bad words. No need to worry about sadness or emptiness.

* * *

 

“You kissed me that night.”

 

“I did. Felt brave enough,” Minsik paused, kinda shy. “I hope you remember that moment like I do.”

 

“I sure do.”

Lips were touching and Woojae was counting. This was the number thirty-eight kiss, but it felt like the first one. Minsik’s lips were heavenly, made for his, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

But believing this was destiny wasn’t a real thing, right?

 

“Can’t believe I’m kissing you.”

 

“You always say the same thing. What comes next? That it makes you feel free?” Woodie laughed, seconded by Minsik.  

 

“It makes me feel many things.”

 

There was no need to put a label on that feeling, no need to be clear. Feelings were something people can’t control, neither define. Feelings were like the sea, sometimes enraged, sometimes calm.

There were many paths in life. One had to choose which one was the better for oneself. And if someone was going to walk by your side, it could get one hundred times better.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly why did i even write this if no one is gonna read it... i'm having a writting block yet again so this is the only thing i can offer. been thinking about emotions and feelings a lot so writting simple stuff like this makes me feel confident in my writting. i want to convey things so i don't knowwww... hope you like it! (if someone is willing to read lol)


End file.
